


Madara and Kurama

by VectorAlpha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, pencil drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VectorAlpha/pseuds/VectorAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fanart for those two. The only reference used was for Kurama, otherwise done from memory, so there are mistakes in Madara's armor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madara and Kurama




End file.
